ScoRoseFacing the Demon
by ProngsNargles
Summary: This story is about how Rose finally tells Ron about her relationship with Scorpius and Ron's reaction to it. It also has parts about Draco's reaction to their relationship.


ScoRose :

"Dad." Rose walked nervously into the sitting room. It was their Christmas vacations and Rose had waited for Christmas to end so that she could break this big news to her father.

"Yes Rosie?" Ron asked smiling at his daughter.

"Dad I needed to tell you something." Rose now shifted from one leg to another trying to figure out the best way to break this news to him.

"Oh come sit here sweetheart. Tell me what you want to."

Rose moved to sit down next to him. She closed her eyes now. She was scared to death. Ron stared at his daughter. Never before had she been this nervous to tell him something. He wasn't a strict father for one thing and his children were pretty close to him. He looked at her sitting there with her eyes closed and waited for her to begin. As he stared at her he realized how big his daughter had become already. He never realized how years had passed so quickly. She was in her 5th year at Hogwarts now and had grown into a beautiful young girl.

"Rose can I tell you one thing." Ron asked when he finally saw that Rose wasn't ready to say what she wanted to. Rose's eyes shot open.

"Su-sure daddy." Rose said looking at him.

"I know that you have become a big girl now. You may have probably started dating someone or may like somebody. I just want to tell you, please be smart and choose the right guy. I don't want to be a prat and interfere with your life. But I really don't want you to get hurt."

Apparently Ron remembered his times at Hogwarts. How he had broken Lavender's heart. How Harry had broken Cho's heart and many such stories about his classmates. He didn't want Rose to go through the same thing.

"Daddy…" said Rose finally looking him in the eyes.

"Yes dear."

"I am already dating someone." Rose said and shut her eyes quickly once more.

"What? You are?" Ron said rather softly than expected.

"Yes." Rose replied with her eyes tightly shut.

"Whom? Whom are you dating?" Ron questioned a look of surprise on his face.

"Ummmm….ummmm…" Rose just couldn't get it out.

"Whom are you dating Rose?" Ron asked a little more loudly.

"Sc-Sc-Sc-Scorpius…Scorpius Malfoy." she said and held her breath not daring to open her eyes.

"WHAT?" Ron jumped up from the sofa. "Malfoy? You are dating a Malfoy?"

Rose did not know what to reply. She loved Scorpius too much to let him go but on the other hand she really dreaded her father's reaction. She cursed herself for telling him when her mother was not around. She knew Hermione would have her back. Why did she ever think THIS was the best time to let out the news?

"Dad I know you think he is bad because he is a Malfoy. But trust me he is an amazing person. He loves me a lot Daddy and I… I Love him too." Rose said now looking directly at Ron.

"But Rose he is a Malfoy. Why can't you understand? He is just using you." Ron said trying to make his point clear.

"Dad..Nooo." Rose got out those words as tears left her eyes freely. Scorpius, her Scorpius would never use her. How could her father possibly think that?

"Ron!" someone shouted from the door.

Ron and Rose turned to see who it was.

"Ron how can you tell her something like that." Harry said looking at his friend sternly. "Hermione is right; you do have the emotional range of a teaspoon sometimes."

"Harry… You are supporting her… Did you not hear? She is dating Scorpius Malfoy... DRACO Malfoy's son… Have you forgotten the how sweet he was to us in school?" Ron said now throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I did hear that Ron and that is why I am supporting her. Scorpius is not like Draco. We all know that. He is a nice boy. He is also Rose and Albus's best friend. He would never use her. Just think about it. Would you ever use Hermione? Would I ever use Ginny? And if you think about it Draco has changed too. He did come and ask forgiveness, didn't he? Why can't you just forget the past and make peace?" Harry asked letting everything out in one breath.

Ron stood there now staring at Harry with an open mouth, thinking about everything he had just said. He was right in a way. They had known Scorpius for 5 years now and he knew he was a good guy.

"Fine he said. I'll give it a chance." he said looking at no one in particular.

"For how long have you two been dating?" he asked, turning towards Rose now.

"One...One year." Rose said still crying.

"One Year? One Year you have been dating and you come and tell me now." Ron shouted.

"Ron." Harry glared at him.

"I am sorry daddy… We wanted to see if things work out between us first, that it is not awkward; before going and telling our parents."

"Fair enough." Harry said smiling.

"Okay fine. But I need to meet him first." Ron replied grumpily and left the room.

"Oh Thank you so much uncle Harry." Rose ran to Harry and gave him a tight hug. Harry hugged her back.

"Anything for you my sweetheart."

There in the Malfoy Manor Scorpius walked towards his father's bedroom. He reached the door and knocked lightly.

"Come in" came Draco's voice from inside.

"Hey Dad." Scorpius grinned and gave Draco a high five.

"Hey Scorp. How come you are up so early today?" Draco said as he shifted on his bed to make place for Scorpius to sit.

"Dad I actually have some great news for you."

"And what is that?" Draco smiled at him.

"Dad I am dating Rose."

"Woah… Rose Weasley?" Draco asked looking surprised.

"Yes." Scorpius nodded eagerly. "Rose Weasley."

"You are one lucky man then. Really, I am so happy to hear this." Draco had the biggest grin on his face.

"I know right? I am really very lucky." Scorpius gave a small laugh, happy that he got the reaction he had expected from his father.

"By the way does Ron know about it?" Draco asked now eager to know Ron's reaction to this.

"I guess he does by now. We were going to break the news to you'll on the same day." He said his smile fading slightly. "Dad I am really worried about his reaction to this. I just hope Rose doesn't have to face hell."

"Don't worry Scorp. Even if he doesn't agree to it I know I will make him. I don't know how but I will."

"Dad you are the best." Scorpius smiled again and hugged Draco.

"Anything for my son." Draco smiled and hugged him back.

They sat there laughing and discussing ways to make Ron accept this relationship when Rose's screech owl Barney flew in a dropped a letter right into Scorpius's hand.

"Oh crap." Scorpius gasped as he took the letter in his hand. He opened it carefully. He could make out from her handwriting that Rose had scribbled the note in a hurry.

It read- 'Hey Love,

I spoke to daddy today. He was really pissed but Uncle Harry came at the right time and handled the situation. Dad wants to meet you. He has asked you to come over this weekend for lunch. I hope everything goes well.

Love Rose.'

Scorpius read the letter one more time and passed it on to Draco.

"Potter the Saviour; Always there to save the day. He does have great timing you know." he laughed.

"Dad...Wha-what am I going to do now?" Scorpius stuttered looking scared.

"Don't worry. I will prepare you for this." Draco said patting his son on the back.

Saturday finally arrived and Scorpius Malfoy got ready to go to The Burrow.

"All the best Scorp." Draco patted him on his back. "I know you will do well so don't get nervous. Don't let Ron win." he told him with a wink.

"I don't know dad. He is scary when he wants to be." said Scorpius with a nervous look at his watch.

"You are a Malfoy. You shouldn't get scared of a Weasley." Draco said laughing.

"Dad have you ever seen a Weasley's temper?" Scorpius asked seriously.

"Quite a few times." he said now checking if his son looked okay. "So how are you planning to go?"

"I'll drive. Rose said it would make a good impression."

"Oh Ron would love it if you flew the car to his house, I'm telling you." Draco sniggered.

"Dad!" Scorpius said, a worried look on his face still evident.

"Okay okay, I'll stop teasing you. I think you should leave now. You don't want to be late." Draco said now leading him to the door.

"Ron… Ron… Ronald Weasley just listen to me!" Hermione screamed on top of her voice.

"What? I am not going to wait any longer. He is five minutes late." he said with a grumpy look on his face.

"Ron it's five minutes not five hours. Siriusly what is wrong with you?" Harry sighed.

"Daddy just wait for a few minutes, I know he will arrive soon. He must be stuck in traffic. I told you he was driving." Rose pleaded.

"Why? Has he lost his magical powers that he can't fly or use the floo network or...wait why can't he just apparate? Is he not confident enough to apparate? Does the spoilt brat think he will get splinched?" Ron said angrily.

"Oh talk about splinching and Ron is the Lord of that task." George said looking irritated.

"You dare start on that now." Ron glared at him.

"Ooohh... I am so scared of ickle Ronniekins." George teased.

"He is a Bloody MALFOY! Don't you'll get it? Constant Vigilance remember?"

"Harry dear, can you please pass me my wand." Ginny said calmly "I haven't bat-bogey hexed anyone for very long. It wouldn't be bad for me to practice."

"Sure." Harry gave her a wide grin.

"Oye … Are you mental? Don't pass her the wand." Ron shouted looking between Ginny and Harry.

"Then Shut up! One more time you tell us that you won't be nice to Scorpius and you will be hexed by all of us. Or maybe I will just punch you." Hermione said glaring at him.

At that moment the gate creaked open. Rose gasped and everyone's head snapped up to look at the kitchen door.

"I'll go get him."Rose said running towards the door.

Ron stood up.

"You will stay right here." Hermione said pointing her wand at him.

"But…" he turned on either side for help only to find all of them pointing their wands at him.

"Oh my God, If only we were this prepared during the war." he said sarcastically.

They heard footsteps and then the opening of the kitchen door.

"You better be at your best behaviour." Hermione warned.

"Do I have a choice?" Ron scowled.

Rose and Scorpius entered the room holding hands.

"Good afternoon Mr. Weasley." Scorpius wished him extending his hand.

"Good Afternoon." Ron said extending his hand only when Hermione slapped it. "Looks like you can't keep your hands off my daughter." he said now looking at their hands, making them both jump apart.

"RON!" Hermione, Ginny, Harry and George shouted in unison.

"What?" Ron said staring at them angrily. "Let's just get to lunch soon. I want to get done with this."

They all walked to the dining room Rose and Scorpius exchanging nervous glances at each other. What was going to happen they never knew, but they knew one thing for sure that this meeting was going to land either Ron or Scorpius in St. Mungo's.

Hermione and Ginny served lunch as they all sat taking their respective seats at the table.

They began lunch in silence, none of them knowing what to speak.

"So Scorpius…" Ron started and Scorpius dropped his fork with a start.

Everyone stared at the two of them waiting for what was going to come.

"As I was saying... Why my daughter? I mean you could have got any witch, why my daughter?"

Rose held her breath waiting for Scorpius to reply.

"Because I love her. I can get any witch, true, but she wouldn't be Rose. Your daughter is special. Not only is she beautiful, she is an amazing person. She has a heart of gold and she loves me as much as I love her. We understand each other in such a way that no one will ever do. The little things she does, her silly habits, they make my day. I can't help it sir I am in love with your daughter and nobody can take her place in my life." Scorpius finished smiling.

Now it was Ron's turn to drop his fork. His mouth was open like someone had just said that he had won the Quidditch World cup. The others just laughed at his expression. They too were quite impressed with his answer.

"Ahemm.. okay okay.." Ron said not knowing what to say next.

"The food is lovely Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius said turning to Hermione.

"Thank you so much. I am so glad you liked it." Hermione said giving him a pleasant smile,

"Ofcourse it is good. My wife is a brilliant cook." said Ron at which he got kicked by George from under the table.

"Ouch." Ron shouted glaring at George.

"So Scorpius, how has your term been? Are you doing anything in school or are you just roaming around my daughter day and night." Ron asked an irritated look on his face. Now he was kicked by Harry and Ginny in unison.

"OUCH! Will you'll stop doing that." he screamed as his foot now throbbed with pain with all those kicks.

"Term was excellent sir. Stood second in class. Obviously no one can beat Rose." Scorpius said looking at her "I did win the Interschool Chess tournament though."

"You did?" said Ron looking impressed.

"Yes sir and Professor McGonagall told me that I was the only student in years to come up to the level set by you. It was the biggest compliment I ever got."

Ron now looked stunned.

"You really think that... Wow...That's….that's great." Ron said, his jaw now hanging so low that it was threatening to hit the floor.

"Wow that guy is a real charmer. No wonder Rose fell for him." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"So how is Quidditch going on?" Ron said, his behaviour towards Scorpius becoming better.

"Quidditch is great. We won the last game. After all we have Albus on our team. He is Bloody Brilliant!" Scorpius said making everyone laugh, he was the only one who didn't understand why.

"Oh that is great. So which professional Quidditch team do you support Scorpius?" Ron said looking at him with interest.

"The Chudley Cannons sir." he replied with a smile.

"Oh Merlin I support them too!" Ron said looking excited.

George had had enough and ducked under the table to stuff his mouth with a handkerchief.

"Oh really? Wow I never knew that." Scorpius said with a grin, "Not many people support them and now that the Tutshill Tornadoes are winning most of the games the stream of supporters have shifted even more. I get annoyed with such Glory Hunters you know. They are not even real supporters."

"OH my god I feel the same. You are so much like me Scorpius." Ron said with a huge grin."Would you mind playing a game of chess with me?"

"No, not at all sir. I would be happy to."

"Please don't call me sir. Call me Mr. Weasley please." Ron said waving a hand.

The two of them walked back to the sitting room while the rest stayed back in the dining area.

"Oh my, its going great!" Hermione shrieked.

"Thank God it is." said Rose with a sigh.

"That boy really knows how to get his way through." said George with a laugh.

"I thought it would go bad at first." Harry said relief settling over him.

"So Rose I think everything is settled now." Ginny smiled at her niece.

"Yes thank you so much for helping me all of you'll." Rose smiled back.

"Anything for you Rose." they replied in unison.

"Bloody Hell ! You won again?" Ron said looking really surprised. "No one has ever beaten me in chess and to lose three games in a row. You are Brilliant Scorp." Ron said looking awed.

"Dad please can we have some time on our own? It's been three hours." Rose begged.

"No one more game please Rosie pleaseeee." Ron pleaded.

"No this is enough now Ron. Let the kids have some time together. Scorpius is dating Rose not you." Hermione said with her hands on her hips.

"Okayyy fine." Ron said, his spirits falling. "Do come next time Scorp. I had a lovely time with you." Ron said giving him a wide smile.

"Thank you so much Mr. Weasley. I will definitely come over." said Scorpius grinning. "Just one last question. Am I eligible to be dating your daughter now?" he asked

"Ofcourse you are. Is there any doubt about that? You are perfect for her." Ron replied patting Scorpius on his back.

"Glad to know that Mr. Weasley" Scorpius said winking at Rose.

"Can we leave now?" Rose said laughing at her boyfriend.

"Sure." he replied offering his hand which Rose took and they walked together in hand in hand towards the setting sun.

"Goodbye Rose." Scorpius kissed her forehead.

"Goodbye Love." Rose kissed him back. "Thank you for being so wonderful."

"Thank you for being YOU." Scorpius smiled, causing Rose to giggle like a school girl.

"You better leave now." Rose said pushing him "Your father may be worried."

"Okay okay. Bye." Scorpius gave her one last kiss and then apparated.

"Dad...Dad... "Scorpius ran into his father's bedroom without even knocking.

"Scorp." Draco smiled. "So how did it go? Looking at you I think it went pretty well."

"It was excellent Dad." Scorpius literally jumped with joy.

"Oh really? Are you sure you met the right Father? I mean you met RON right?" Draco said surprised.

"Yes...He is Amazing you know. I impressed him with my chess. Thank you for the idea. But I never knew he was a Chudley Cannons supporter. I mean he is Superb." Scorpius exclaimed, his excitement just pouring out." That is what impressed him even more."

"That sounds great." Draco laughed looking at his excited son. "I totally forgot that he was a Chudley Cannons supporter too." Draco snorted.

"Hey what was that for?" Scorpius asked looking at his father.

"I mean you know. They SUCK! You can't deny that." Draco laughed.

"Hey… How could you insult them? NEVER INSULT the Chudley Cannons in front of me Dad." Scorpius said his eyebrows furrowed

"Oh my God, My son is turning into RON!" Draco said his eyes wide.

"Dad!" Scorpius replied irritated.

"Oh okay okay I'll stop." Draco said in between fits of laughter. "I am glad you impressed the Weasel."

"I had to. After all I am Draco Malfoy's son." Scorpius winked.

"Wait one last thing." Draco said getting up.

"What?" Scorpius asked curious.

"Son, My Father has to Hear about this." he winked back and walked away leaving Scorpius standing there shaking his head.


End file.
